villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eteon
Eteon are the main antagonistic faction of the 2019 film Hobbs & Shaw. They are a terrorist organization known for modifying and utilizing Brixton Lore as a means of taking Snowflake and ending humanity. History Eteon have recovered Brixton Lore's body and modified him with cybernetic and mechanical implants. The former had followed them loyally and believed in Eteon's orders of saving humanity and steering them into the right direction. They have commissioned Professor Andreiko to develop a pathogen, The Snowflake that could deliver vaccines. Contrary to Andreiko's orders, they programmed The Snowflake into a deadly virus that can destroy half of humanity. They order agents to infiltrate the facility to get the pathogen. Brixton assassinated the remaining MI6 agents, and Hattie Shaw takes the opportunity by injecting The Snowflake and blames the murder on Hattie by using the radio. Meanwhile, they discovered Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw in the CIA London Black Site. Brixton and Eteon soldiers later attack and kidnap Hattie Shaw. After the soldiers' defeat, Hobbs crashed into Brixton and fought him when they landed, with Deckard joining the fight. Brixton returned to Eteon Headquarters, where his body was reprogrammed and repaired. The anonymous head of Eteon informed him that Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw were to be apprehended alive, as Eteon wished to recruit them. Brixton attempted to remind them that Deckard had already refused once, but was forced to relent once he was threatened. Brixton was then notified that Madam M had captured Hattie Shaw and was outside the facility to deliver her. Brixton demanded if Hobbs and Deckard were with her, and threatened to kill Madam M if she was lying. As Brixton escorted Hattie towards the virus extracting machine, he became angered when Hattie suggested that he was killing people and committing crimes for the sake of money, furiously telling her that the crimes he committed was for the greater good of humanity. Hobbs and Deckard soon had infiltrated the building, and lay there in wait. After having the pair rendered unconscious, he electrocuted them 4 times, attempting to recruit them, and ultimately decided to kill them when they refused to join Eteon. However, his plans were impeded by the arrival of Hattie, who had escaped her restraints and had held Brixton at gunpoint, as she had overheard Brixton's gloating to Deckard of framing him. Brixton gleefully informed Hattie that the guns would not work without fingerprint authorization, only for Professor Andreiko to burn him with a flamethrower. As Andreiko incinerated and killed the other soldiers, the two Shaws and Hobbs began their escape, prompting Brixton to snap Andreiko's neck, killing him, and pursue the trio. Since Deckard and Hobbs had placed an explosive timer within the building, the headquarters began to explode afterwards. Brixton and Eteon forces attack the Hobbs residence where the Hobbs brothers repair the extraction device. Luke Hobbs and his brothers let out a war cry, igniting a climactic battle. Hattie Shaw was later apprehended by Eteon forces on a helicopter. The Hobbs brothers attach their trucks on the helicopter to overload its weight, causing it to crash. Hattie and a remaining soldier survive the crash. With only a few seconds left on the extraction device, Hattie disarms the remaining soldier and The Snowflake is successfully extracted. Due to Brixton's defeat, the head of Eteon activates the kill switch, remotely terminating Brixton Lore and puts Hobbs and Shaw on their radar. Known members and statuses * Various army members and soldiers * The Director - Leader * Brixton Lore - Deceased Gallery Trivia * Eteon is the first evil organization to have a major role in The Fast and the Furious franchise. * Eteon is similar to Spectre from James Bond series. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Organizations Category:Mercenaries Category:Fast and the Furious Villains Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corporations Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars